


Physical Therapy

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, F/F, Frotting, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Gentle Dom, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: The Noxian invasion of Ionia has successfully been repelled, for the most part, thanks to Irelia's war efforts. Through her constant fighting, she was kept alive and well in thanks to Soraka's potent healing magic. The two grew closer than Irelia could have ever imagined - so close that she spends most of her time thinking about the otherworldly beauty that is the Starchild.





	Physical Therapy

It had been a long road to recovery for Irelia. The Noxian military had for the most part been repelled, and she had given her all to do her part in the struggle against the invading forces. That had nearly included giving her life on numerous occasions. Yet all throughout what had almost seemed to be an endless battle, Irelia had been able to rely on Soraka time and time again. The Starchild had proved to be indispensable to their war efforts, and especially vital in prying Irelia free from even the jaws of death itself.

That wasn’t all that Soraka had aided her with, also providing constant emotional support whenever it had been necessary. Her gentleness was comforting in many ways to the Ionian warrior, and she was eternally grateful to have someone like this by her side. It was strange to feel so at ease when she was around the healer, especially in the wake of all of the destruction and tragedy that Noxus had sowed. In some ways she felt guilty for how much she dared to rely on Soraka in these times, but any apologies she tried to communicate were all hushed and cast aside by the Starchild’s soothing voice. She was always so tender, so compassionate. Irelia had become infatuated somewhere along the way and had even gone as far as faking her injuries despite them being long since healed, solely for the sake of visiting Soraka in her quarters each day.

The Ionian dipped her head into the medical tent, peeking to see if her celestial goddess was currently otherwise occupied. As usual Soraka was far from busy, having ample time to kill now that most of the soldiers had been treated of their wounds - including a handful of Noxians that she couldn’t help but take pity on due to the nature of their servitude. They weren’t all bad, as much as Irelia would like to disagree with that sentiment, and that was exactly what she had come to admire in Soraka. She only wished that she could be as open-minded and as genuine a person, and as kind as she liked to think she was her generosity paled in comparison.

“Hey - Soraka?” Irelia called out as she carefully padded into the tent, emerging from the outdoors into the cozy little space. It was relatively large for a tent, especially when compared to the living quarters that most soldiers had been provided, though still small and tight enough that it only allowed for two cots and a handful of other collapsible furnishings that mostly served the purpose of shelving medical supplies. Not every wound could be treated through star magic alone, as convenient as that would be, and Soraka herself had very real, physical limits that prevented her from working around the clock. She had driven herself to exhaustion several times without even realizing it.

“Hm?” Soraka glanced up from her book. Her eyes had darted a little too eagerly to her friend’s face at her call, not minding the intrusion whatsoever. “Oh, Irelia!” She answered warmly with a smile dancing across her dark violet lips. “What brings you here? Another checkup?” She had guessed easily enough, Irelia nodding plainly in response. The Ionian was a little embarrassed to be so predictable, worried that Soraka was starting to see through her charade, but the healer didn’t seem altogether displeased at the notion. “Alright. Strip down to your underwear and come lay down.” She rose from her seat and patted the cot to her left, gesturing for the warrior to come over.

“Sorry to be such a bother.” Irelia chuckled bashfully. It was becoming something of a routine to undress in front of the Starchild, though it still made her stomach flutter each time she did so. Getting half-naked in front of such a beauty was nerve-racking at first, and it had hardly gotten any easier with time. Even so she didn’t skip a beat in pulling off her top, the loose hanging shirt coming up and off to expose the lacy red bra beneath that hugged her moderately sized rack comfortably. She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t specifically tried to dress up, knowing fully well that she was swinging by Soraka’s tent today, as much as she would never admit it to even herself.

Her form fitting pants came off with a little less ease shortly after, taking a bit of effort to peel the trousers off of her heart-shaped rump. Her broad hips wriggled side to side as she wriggled her bottoms down her thick thighs, finally dropping them around her ankles and kicking them into a pile with her top. A matching pair of frilly red panties completed the set, housing a very noticeable bulge in them at the crotch. There was no attempt made to conceal it. Soraka was familiar with it from their prior sessions, so there was no point in Irelia going out of her way to hide it, though it took all of Irelia’s mental fortitude to keep it from growing erect. It had already happened once by accident in the midst of the physical examination that the healer had been conducting, a little bit too “hands on” for the warrior to hold out. She had absolutely zero experience with encounters that were more of the more intimate persuasion - in fact, she had never even masturbated before! A total virgin in every regard, the slightest touch being enough to stimulate her arousal without even having to try.

“It’s no bother at all.” Soraka nodded, her smile a reassuring beacon as Irelia strode over to the cot and climbed on top. She took a moment to get comfortable before lying back, staring directly up at the lantern a few feet above her head. “So, have you been hurting anywhere? Aches? Any stinging? Sores?” Soraka ran through the usual checklist, Irelia answering with a chorus of “nos” for the most part. This went on for a few minutes before Soraka finally let out a thoughtful sigh as she looked over her papers. It was uncharacteristic to need paperwork like this, but it was difficult to manage the state of an entire army otherwise. “Well, you seem to be in perfect condition… Everything has healed quite nicely. A little scarred up, but nothing too serious. Your mental condition is totally fine as well.” Soraka paused, glancing from her clipboard down to the Ionian’s face and then back up. “I think we can move on to the physical exam, and I’ll be able to give you a clean bill of health.” She set her papers aside and skirted around the bedding to Irelia’s side, placing both of her hands tenderly on the warrior’s toned stomach and starting to gently apply pressure and massage the flesh.

Irelia swallowed hard. It was a little disheartening to hear that she would no longer have any reason to come back and visit. She would especially miss this portion of their sessions, feeling Soraka’s soft hands run all over her body. It made her feel amazing, the Starchild’s touch like magic. The Ionian was always practically glowing afterward. She could just let her troubles melt away, perhaps allowing herself to indulge a little too much and a little too frequently in this guilty pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut, treating the entire interaction more like a massage than an medical examination.

“Do you feel any pain when I do this?” Soraka asked sweetly, pressing down on Irelia’s stomach. A soft “no” came in response, prompting Soraka to move on. She pressed a little lower, repeating the question each time and receiving the same answer back from the warrior. “And… What about here?” The Starchild finally asked as she placed her hand over Irelia’s crotch and let it rest over top of the bulge, cupping the entirety of the lump. She gave it a squeeze, coaxing a shocked gasp from the Ionian.

“W-wha— Soraka?!” She leaped, her guard lowered entirely. Blood began to pump nearly instantaneously to her crotch, her shaft starting to stiffen on Soraka's silent command. Her eyes darted up to the Starchild's face, who couldn’t help but wear a smug grin after seeing Irelia’s response. The hand on her groin began to slowly move back and forth, rubbing over the cloth with a firm amount of pressure.

“You’ve been coming here every day for checkups, and at first I thought it was because you were in some sort of pain…” Soraka’s hand came to grip the large sack at the underside of the growing tent, squeezing and fondling Irelia’s sizeable balls through the thin layer of fabric. “And then I figured, maybe it was because you were worried about how your wounds were healing. Yet I’ve reassured you of your progress several times and you keep coming back…” She paused, obviously quite proud that she had come to her conclusion on her own.

“It can only mean that you’ve been wanting to see me, right? I mean, you’ve even been wearing these seductive undergarments even though you confessed to being a virgin the first time you popped a boner during our exam. Your apologizing was so cute! Your reaction to this is even cuter yet, though. Way better than I imagined!” Soraka giggled softly. She leaned forward until her pillowy breasts were flat against Irelia’s stomach, her caressing of the bulge starting to grow more aggressive. She stroked the full length as it strained against the thin fabric of the panties, hardly covered at this point. “If I’m to really be thorough on my job, don’t I have to take care of things like this too? Surely you won’t be able to focus on fighting if you’re so pent up, hm?” She certainly made a compelling case, Irelia far too flustered to think up a reasonable response beyond her incoherent mumbles and moans. She had never imagined that something of this nature would happen and became far too enamored with the sensations that had come with it.

“T-that feels… Hahhh…!” She could hardly speak. An intense unfamiliar sensation began to well up in her crotch, just from being so gently touched. Soraka took note, obviously quite pleased with herself, tightening up her grip on the girth and fully stroking the length. The dulled sensation was still more than enough to stimulate Irelia to a very fast climax, especially in her especially vulnerable state. How could she hold out when her subconscious fantasies were playing out before her? Was this a dream? Was this… An orgasm? Her hips began to buck upwards on their own, desperate for more. Soraka was happy to oblige, quickly tugging back the panties from the pillar of girl-meat and freeing the monster beneath. The Starchild seized the bared shaft, giving the vascular length its first taste of skin to skin contact. It was all Irelia needed to be caused to teeter over the edge. She tried to stave it off, but this was a beast all its own and one that she had no business fighting in her current state.

The first rope of jizz discharged, firing in a neat arch upwards before landing just an inch or two next to the towering fuck-stick. It all came flowing out spurt after spurt, until a thick pool of the off-white goo had come to form on her neatly trimmed pubic region. Irelia moaned and whined helplessly as she thrust up into the hand around her spasming dick, craving more as the euphoria jolted through her body. Left feeling weak and a little ashamed, Irelia collapsed back onto the cot, shuddering as Soraka gave her hypersensitive length another teasing tug to wring out the last few drops of spunk. Her lower half tingled all over, her limbs all but limp now, as she was milked for her first load of thick jism.

“I take it you enjoyed that?” Soraka purred softly. Though her tone was sultry and intended to be seductive, her gaze was more loving above all else. Irelia felt strangely comforted, an awkward smile forming on her own face as her panting slowly began to die down. It was hard to say how she had felt about all of that, having been hit with it all at once, but she was pretty sure that she liked it.

No — she was certain of it. As long as it was with Soraka.

“Y-yeah.” She nodded slightly. “That felt amazing… Does it always feel like that? Like, every time?” Irelia asked, her mind still racing. She had a vague idea of what had just happened, knowing at the very least what an orgasm and what a handjob were, but it was hard to say just long she would have stayed abstinent if she had gotten a taste of this pleasure earlier in life.

“Mhm!” Soraka nodded, confirming the innocent warrior’s question. “Though, it can feel even better under… Different circumstances.” She giggled softly as she spoke, blatantly teasing Irelia’s interest. The Ionian quirked a brow at the suggestion, obviously intrigued and very much still aroused — her cock was still hard as Soraka idly stroked it in its sensitive state.

“What kind of… Circumstances?” She couldn’t help but ask shyly, her curiosity piqued. Could it really feel any better than what she had just experienced? It wasn’t something she could easily turn down, promises of very good and lewd times ahead. The lingering grip around her shaft was more than enough to revitalize her in tandem with these teasing promises. She swallowed hard, watching as Soraka chuckled and circled back around to the foot of the cot. The Starchild gestured for Irelia to come sit at the edge, the Ionian following the request with a nod and scooting herself forward until she sat with her legs hanging over the skirting and her thighs spread wide open. Her fuck-stick stood upright in this position, leaning back under its own weight against the warrior’s slender stomach.

“It’s amazing to me that someone as well hung as you has never even tested the waters…” Soraka commented mischievously. She came to press herself right up between her patient’s legs. Their crotches were just inches apart, and it became apparent that Irelia wasn’t the only one with certain… Equipment. A tent had formed in Soraka’s skirt as well, something straining against the inside of the form-fitting yellow cloth. It came as quite the surprise, though not entirely unwelcome. “I know when I first discovered the pleasures that my body could bring, I couldn’t keep my hands off of myself. I’m sure you must feel the same way, hm?” She licked her lips. Irelia didn’t resist the healer’s advances even as she grabbed the cloth draped over her crotch and pulled it back to reveal the free-hanging slab of light purple she-meat beneath. There was no underwear to be seen, just the stiffening phallus twitching as it erected to its full size.

“W-wow…” Irelia breathed softly. With Soraka’s dick standing a little over two inches longer than her own eight inches and about half an inch thicker in girth, it was humbling to compare sizes with someone larger. She had known that she was pretty big herself, mostly based on how difficult it was to stuff her package in her panties, but in comparison Soraka was… Massive. That made her hotter than ever. Pre-cum oozed from the tip of her own prick in anticipation, dribbling down the underside of the shaft. She felt like she could burst at any second, so soon after her first orgasm. Soraka’s smug expression made it clear she enjoyed this reaction very much, lightly thrusting her hips forward and readjusting herself until her own fuck-pole was pressed against Irelia’s eagerly pulsating length. The warrior relished in its stiffness and its warmth as it throbbed against her leaking appendage, her body tingling as the Starchild reached down and took both of the spires in her grip.

“It seems like you enjoy this sort of thing.” Soraka acknowledged aloud, causing Irelia’s cheeks to flush a sanguine red. She couldn’t deny it when her gaze was undeniably trained on the sight of Soraka’s larger fuck-meat, observing it studiously as it began to thrust along the length of her own erection, humping into the grip that fastened the two shafts against one another. She was almost positive that this wasn’t the most conventional of uses of her dick, but it thoroughly aroused her nonetheless. To be ground against by her larger, more experienced adversary like this, in such a way that she couldn’t possibly bring herself to put up a resistance, was this what it was like to be dominated? Though it was by a gentle hand, she found it to be increasingly enjoyable. Her body ached for more, but she didn’t dare move as Soraka bucked against her with increasing aggression. Irelia’s pre-cum began to smear all along the shaft of the two sandwiched she-cocks, quickly spread all over by the back and forth motion until it was generously applied. It made the thrusting much easier, the two cocks sliding against one another in an act of perverted passion.

"Do you like them?" Soraka suddenly spoke up, noticing that Irelia's gaze had shifted from their frotting session. She was now directly ogling the Starchild's jugs as they bounced with every abrupt motion of her hips, her attention captured by not only just the pelvic region of her partner. She nodded, prompting Soraka to grab her patient by the wrist. The flustered Ionian woman found her palm full of squishy flesh, her hand forcefully pressed against one of the large mounds through the thin cloth of the dress that clung to it tightly. Irelia didn't hesitate to squeeze down, her visage contorting into a look of surprise at the sensation of the touch. Even through the fabric, she could tell it was soft and warm, only further provoking her lust. She couldn't resist bringing her second hand up to grope the chest-cushion's twin, eager to start playing with the set of love-pillows as her cock was so firmly and aggressively stroked.

"I-I'll take that as a yes." Soraka chimed, her voice shaking as she tried to maintain control. Irelia's hands were strong and merciless, yet gentle as they inspected the size and weight of her breasts, more than enough to work her over with ease. She was no veteran in the bedroom herself, simple things like this being suitable enough to get her riled up. "H-hey, how about we kick this up another notch?" She was panting softly now, her thrusting starting to get desperate.

“Hahhh… P-please, I want more.” Irelia whined bashfully. Her teeth dug into her lower lip, her loins aching for something. Release? No, she wanted… Penetration. Union. She wanted to be fucked, she was sure of it now that she was in this position. “I want you t-to… To fuck me.” The words came spilling out all at once, met with a positive moan from Soraka.

“You’re sure?” She asked, seeking further consent. She didn't wait for a response though, already breaking away to go to her nearby shelves. Irelia watched, the missing presence between her legs making her feel empty for a few long seconds. Her heart skipped a beat as Soraka produced a bottle of lubricant, but she soon nodded her head without another word. “Well, who would I be to turn down the opportunity to take your anal virginity as well? Especially since you asked me with such a cute expression on your face. I’d have to be some sort of monster to deny you that!” Though her words were playful it was clear that her eyes were burning with desire, her she-meat throbbing hungrily at the prospect of slamming into a tight virgin fuck-hole.

She squirted the transparent fluid onto the back of her shaft, seizing the base of her length in her grip and spreading the lube thoroughly over the entirety of her thick girl-pole until it glistened with the sheen of the promised ass-fucking to come. Soraka was quick to move herself into place after that, shoving the mushroom-shaped tip of her bitch-breaker right up against the rim of Irelia’s untouched rosebud. She squirmed and wriggled her hips until she found a comfortable position for the both of them, communicating with more groans and body language than actual words.

Then she began to move slowly forward, squeezing the crown of her staff past the pucker. The foreign invader made Irelia let out an unsure squeak, though she failed to object any further than this startled noise. Soraka took this as consent to continue onward, sliding in past the ridge and stretching the rear entrance to accommodate her impressive girth. Irelia did well in enduring the initial discomfort, helped along by the generous application of the oil that coated the behemoth. It wasn’t long before she had managed to sink nearly half of herself into the warrior’s snug asshole, her every shallow thrust causing a tinge of pleasure to wash over her face and coaxing a soft grunt from her parted lips.

“F-fuck! Hahhh — Fuck!” Irelia was on the opposite end of the spectrum, moaning wildly each time she had her prostate stimulated by the meat-log hammering into her from below. Her own dick flopped helplessly, bouncing around each time Soraka rocked her own broad hips forward. Pre-cum leaked in copious amounts from the tip, slung and stringing everywhere as her erection swung around with the vehement thrusts of her new lover. There was no way she could endure this assault for long, already feeling the sensation with which she was newly acquainted welling in her groin. It didn’t even require direct touching this time, easily overwhelmed by the pleasures of being penetrated by such a sizeable monster. The slight friction of its back and forth was more than intense enough to make her limbs weak and caused her mind to start to blank.

“A-ahmmm cumming!” She whined, slurring her words as she threw her head back into the cot and braced herself for the euphoria that caused her whole body to start to convulse. Her second orgasm began to fire off from her rebounding jizz-hose, cum spraying all over her bare stomach with nothing to anchor it in place. This load was even thicker and more plentiful than the first, Irelia unsure if it would ever end as she felt like the seconds had drawn into hours with the way the ecstasy overrode all of her senses. Her mind and her body were all but useless as Soraka slammed herself deeper and deeper, working towards her ultimate goal of hilting herself in the vice-like hole at full-throttle.

“S-so — oof! — cute!” Soraka squealed in-between her panting and moaning, inspired to try even hard to bury herself balls-deep in the Ionian’s bum. The way that Irelia’s already tight hole massaged and contracted around Soraka’s dense girth, clamping down even harder with every spurt of spunk that the Ionian’s cock let loose in its spastic motions. “Nnng, y-you don’t mind if I cum inside, do you? I wanna fill this ass full of my seed and claim it as mine if that’s alright! It just feels so nice and tight, and you’re squeezing me in such a pleasurable way. I can’t stand it!” The Starchild was on the very brink of her own climax, pushing herself deep enough that her sack clapped off of the doughy cheeks below with her every thrust. She wasn’t quite sheathed all the way to the root, but she could hold out no longer.

In a last-ditch effort to attain her goal before emptying her balls, she lunged forward and took Irelia’s slender waist in her firm grip. It took a few powerful thrusts, but she soon felt the satisfying feel of flesh resting against her shaved crotch, her balls nestled against the cleft of the two full cheeks of the warrior’s bubble butt. Her baby-batter began to spill out, splashing against the walls of the close-fitting rectum. It hugged her phallus so greedily, molding to the shape of her dick. She couldn’t resist feeding it every drop of her love, the thick, off-white splooge coming in a violent flood that filled Irelia’s rump to the very brim until it began to spill out around the base of Soraka’s joy-stick. It dripped down her sack, pooling on the sheets, continuously pumping until the very last drop had been drained. It had been a long time since she had last released, and to do so in such a pleasurable grip prolonged the moment of pure bliss longer yet.

Her quivering breaths slowly died down with her fading orgasmic high, until they were both silently heaving and breathing back and forth. Soraka stayed put for a moment that felt timeless to both parties, only finally withdrawing in order to slump down to a ground in a kneeling position. With her face just inches from the Ionian’s messy cock, she parted her lips and dragged her tongue along the underbelly of the semi-flaccid slab of girl-meat.

“I think I ought to reward you for taking your first dick like such a pro.” Her teasing words were hot on the shaft, her breathing revitalizing the drooling blade as if it was invoked with her star magic. “Though, do you even have the stamina to shoot another load?” Her question was met with a brief pause, but the length sprung back to live in a few short seconds. Soraka smiled, happy to see such enthusiasm from her lover. Her lush lips planted soft kisses along the bottom of the throbbing tool, any soreness starting to fade away in thanks to the loving smooches. Then she began to lick it, dragging her tongue all the way up and down the eight inches and thoroughly slathering it with her saliva, bringing her pillowy cock-suckers up and over the swollen head to take it in her eager mouth. She embraced the tip with the warmth and wetness of her maw, her tongue swirling around the ridge and teasing the glans until the already exhausted warrior was even weaker in the knees.

Irelia’s sensitivity was too high to handle this skilled assault, but she didn’t dare try and break away. She was being given a glimpse at heaven, and it was right here between her legs — slurping along her dense prick, the Starchild massaging it with her tongue as she bobbed up and down. Her amber eyes were trained directly on the neatly trimmed crotch before her head, only occasionally glancing up to gage Irelia’s reaction to her blowjob. The results weren’t nearly satisfactory enough. Soraka chuckled softly around the girth as she let it rest against the back of her throat, sending light vibrations down the shaft, only to dip her head downwards and take the last stretch of the girl-dick into her airway. It filled Soraka’s windpipe full, stretching her oral cavity and bulging her neck visibly, gagging and choking around it as she forced herself to take it to the hilt. Her eyes began to water, but she pressed on, slowly deep-throating it in an almost timid manner that showed a slightly different side of her.

“Oh, g-gosh. If you do that, I don’t know how long I can hold out. Hahh, f-fuck!” Even amidst the pleasure that it brought her, Irelia noticed how hard Soraka was trying. It was flattering in some ways, to see someone do this for her without even being asked. One of her hands instinctively moved to hold the back of the Starchild’s head, her fingers moving through the silken locks and stroking the silver strands encouragingly. Soraka was spurred on by this, moving her head faster and sucking harder in response to the light patting. Saliva bubbled around the soft tiers that hugged the Ionian’s girth so ravenously, the Starchild’s glossy purple lipstick smearing in streaks around the very base. A dark colored ring had formed, a stark contrast to the pale dick-meat that it had marked, indicating Soraka’s success in her endeavors. In some ways, it was also a sign of her dominance over Irelia, her lipstick marking the Ionian’s meat-rod as her own.

Her perverse fantasies were more than enough to help egg her along to another climax. She wasn’t as much of a quick-shot as she had been the first time around, but it was still an impressive speed considering it was her third climax in a row. Without much more warning than an unceremonial grunt, her cock began to swell as it exploded with a stream of jizz no less thick or profuse than the prior two ejaculations. The rich cream was directly deposited down the lining of Soraka’s esophagus, filling her stomach full of the salty seed. Rope after rope, the Starchild struggle to maintain her composure after depriving herself of air for so long. She held out as long as she could, dutifully and gratefully swallowing every last drop that had been bestowed upon her. She drank it all down as greedily as she could, only finally breaking the perverse kiss and taking a well-deserved breath of air after Irelia had thoroughly emptied.

“T-that was… Oof…” Irelia panted, her bare chest rising and falling rapidly. Sweat beaded down her supple flesh, pushed to her absolute limits by the session that her medic had put her through. “I’m… Ahnnn…” She couldn’t even finish her sentence,

“Should I take that as a — hahhh — compliment?” Soraka asked in response, struggling to get her own words out as she regained her equilibrium. Yet as she looked up, she found something that amused her to no ends. Irelia had fallen asleep, knocked out cold by having so much of her stamina exhausted in such a short amount of time. Soraka could only giggle, it was a well-deserved rest to be sure.


End file.
